One After The Other
by JenRyo
Summary: "Understudy… That's just what I am… what we are… If only those damn Successors would be out of our way, we could be successors anytime." A girl muttered as she cried on her bed. 'Wait…. Out of our way… Out of my way… That's it…. I'll get rid of them. I'll get rid of them to get them out of my way in being a successor…' Contains blood and murder.
1. Fever? Succession?

"For once, I am going to announce the songs you would be performing for the next concert in advance." Tsubasa, AKB0048's current manager, said with a smile.

"When is the concert, Tsubasa-san?" Kanata, an understudy from the 75th generation and the captain for the understudies as well, asked. The excitement very evident in her voice.

"In a month." Tsubasa said. "After DES attacked Kazakhstar, the concert hall was damaged as well. They didn't want us to perform with a ruined concert hall, so they wanted to fix everything before we arrive." Tsubasa said, giving everyone a rare, genuine smile. As she looked at the idols before dismissing them, she noticed something. "Yuuko, is she-"

Yuuko knew what Tsubasa meant. "Aa."

Takamina was slightly leaning on Yuuko, having a fevered and fitful sleep. The Successors' captain was running a fever, and every successor who was near the two knew that. Takamina has a tendency to keep everything to herself. Just like when her injuries were acting up after DES managed to attack her.

"Takamina was too stressed and exhausted after performing for 5 straight concerts in one month. And our latest concert, which was at Tundrastar, didn't help her condition." Yuuko said as she shifted to make Takamina a little comfortable.

"Tundrastar's weather wasn't too good when we arrived." Sayaka said as she stood up and approached Yuuko and Takamina.

"You can now bring Takamina back to her room," Tsubasa said. "I was going to dismiss you a few minutes ago." And with that, Tsubasa prepared to leave. But before she went out of the room, she glanced at Takamina with worry in her eyes which was masked behind her usual stoic face.

* * *

Takamina didn't even stir when Sayaka carried her and brought her to the bedroom which she shared with Yuuko. Ever since Acchan (the 13th) disappeared, Yuuko and Takamina were the only occupants of the room.

"The bed with the pale-green blanket is Takamina's." Yuuko told Sayaka as they entered the room.

Tomochin had removed the blanket as Sayaka made Takamina comfortable on the bed. Tomochin gently draped the blanket on Takamina while Nyan-Nyan, who entered the room with a water-filled basin and towel, placed the damp towel on Takamina's burning forehead.

"I guess it would be better if we leave and let Takamina rest," Tomochin told Sayaka and Nyan-Nyan.

With that, the three successors left the room, leaving Yuuko alone with Takamina.

* * *

Yuuko was deep in thought, so she didn't notice when the three left. This topic bothered her only recently, even though it had been a while since it happened.

A knock from the door snapped her out of her reverie. She stood up and went to open the door.

Kanata.

It didn't surprise her. Kanata had been very protective of Takamina even though Takamina was older. She knew that Kanata was worried for Takamina.

"I hope I'm not bothering you," Kanata said as she bowed at Yuuko "But… I just wanted to check on Takamina-san. How is she?"

"It's okay." Yuuko said as she patted Kanata's head in an assuring way. "Actually, you came at the right time." Kanata looked at Yuuko with a puzzled look. "Can you look after Takamina for a while? I need to talk to Tsubasa-san." Without waiting for a reply ('Knowing Kanata, she wouldn't deny anything when it comes to Takamina'), Yuuko started running towards Tsubasa's office.

* * *

Tsubasa was working on the set list when Yuuko entered.

"What is it, Yuuko?" Tsubasa asked as she kept her clipboard.

"Tsubasa-san, remember when Takamina had a fever when she was injured?" Yuuko asked urgently.

"Yes. What about it?" Tsubasa frowned as she asked this. Where was Yuuko getting at?

"Takamina wasn't running a fever when she woke up. Nor even when you told her that she wasn't performing and replaced Kanata in her position temporarily." Yuuko said with a frown. "But, when I visited her in the infirmary after practice, she was running a high fever. Even the day before the concert on Lancastar, she was burning up. But, her fever subsided a few hours before the concert ended and that's when you told her that she's Takahashi Minami again." Yuuko's face became emotionless. "Tsubasa-san, Takamina experienced the Fever of Succession twice. Do you think, in case Kanata, who had the Fever of Succession when she was chosen as the next Takahashi Minami, would be chosen as a different Successor… do you think she would experience the same?"

"There's no doubt about that…" Tsubasa muttered.

* * *

**Somewhere….**

"Understudy… That's just what I am… what we are… If only those damn Successors would be out of our way, we could be successors anytime." A girl muttered as she cried on her bed.

'Wait…. Out of our way… Out of my way… That's it…. I'll get rid of them. I'll get rid of them to get them out of my way in being a successor…!'

* * *

So, that's the first chapter. R&R!


	2. Nightmares

_I felt something warm..._

_...but it smells like metal._

_I can feel a light weight on me._

_I groaned as I opened my eyes._

_I can see a flash of green in front of me._

_"Shiori... Shiori!"_

_Shiori..._

_That's... Takamina-san's true name._

_"Shiori! Look at me! Don't close your eyes! Help is on the way!"_

_Help... why?_

_I looked at my side._

_Someone was holding a gun... and was pointed at..._

_Takamina-san._

_My eyes went wide._

_Takamina-san was lying on top of me._

_There was blood trickling down her cheeks which came from her forehead._

_Her eyes were fluttering shut._

_"Ka...na...ta... your...*coughs*...safe..." Takamina-san said as her eyes closed. For good._

* * *

"...nata! Kanata! Kanata!" Mariko frantically said as she tried waking up her friend.

Kanata woke up with fear in her eyes.

"Kanata...! You scared me too much! You were screaming in your sleep..." Mariko said worriedly as she sat on Kanata's bed as Kanata sat up. "You want to talk about it?"

"In my dream... Somebody tried to kill Takam- no. Somebody tried to kill me by shooting me." Kanata said while Mariko's eyes went a bit big in surprise. "..But Takamina-san pushed me out of the way and took the bullet for me."

"Kanata, everyone's safe as long as we're all together." Mariko said, trying to comfort her friend. "And Takamina is resting for now. I just got here."

Mariko was talking to Yuuko before going back to their (Kanata and her) room. But before she could even open the door, she heard Kanata screaming. She tried waking the red-head for a while now.

"How is she?" Kanata asked urgently. After all, it has been 2 days since Tsubasa's announcement. And Takamina was still unconscious. The successors were starting to get worried too much already.

"Takamina is still unconscious, though her fever started to subside." Mariko said.

"That's good then." Kanata said.

'but... it's not everyday for Kanata to have any nightmares... especially as bad just like that...' Mariko thought as Kanata tried to go back to sleep.


End file.
